


My Lady and My Love

by QueenoftheAmazons



Series: Smut Miniseries [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a bit of an idea I had for a slight miniseries.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Sendak (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Smut Miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series title is based off poem titles from Nizar Qabbani

This is more of an introduction to a mini series that I had an idea for. It'll be filled with tons of gratuitous smut and some family fluff towards the end. Most likely it'll be about three chapters maximum. Hope everyone enjoys it! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my first chapter up for this miniseries! Took a while, but it's finally up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This miniseries has everything: love, smut, fluff, slight angst, and even more smut!

It had been just one of those days for him, filled with endless meetings, councils, and boorish reports. By the end of it all, Lotor felt completely overwhelmed with a tightness just ever growing in his chest. At the final meeting of the day, Lotor just wanted it all to be over. He felt stressed, weary, and just wanted to retire to his quarters for the evening.

Cutting the last meeting short with a strained voice, Lotor dismissed his fellow Galra and allies for the day. Little did he know, his wife and husband had grown equally concerned about him all day. Both former enemies turned allies, now his respective spouses, Sendak and Persephone exchanged knowing looks as Lotor stalked off to their shared quarters.

“Is it just me, or has he been more agitated than normal today?” “You’re not wrong. Even when I tried to take him aside for a break to spar, he insisted on locking himself in his office.” Now that caught Sendak by surprise. Lotor was never one to pass up a spar with his wife, equally skilled with a blade as he was.

“Hhmmmm…., we should do something for him, help him take his mind off things. He always stresses himself out.” At that, Persephone got an idea as to what might be a remedy, her eager voice reaching Sendak’s ears. “Actually, I may have something in mind, and you’re going to help me.”

As Persephone eagerly whispered her plan to Sendak, his grin grew wider with what she had in store. “Oh, you saucy minx, no wonder he’s selected you as Empress.” “Give yourself credit too. He loves you just as much as I do.”

Before he departed away for the night, Sendak placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “But what of you, sweet?” “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be with you shortly, but someone needs to tend to our children for the night.” With a soft chuckle, Sendak departed for Lotor’s chambers, where the Emperor tossed and turned in his sleep.

Sweat beading at his forehead, Lotor’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts from the meetings that seemed endless. It’s not that he resented these gatherings, but to have them piled on, without as much time as he planned for his spouses and children, it tore at his heart.

The night wasn’t helping either, his spouses’ concerned looks from the days imprinted in his mind, and the lurking insecurities growing, he felt so overwhelmed that he might as well cried himself to sleep. It had been centuries since Lotor last shed tears in the night, but maybe he could afford himself that luxury at least for now…

Suddenly, the doors to his chambers slid open as he noticed a hulking figure slink inside. Wiping the glistening tears away from his eyes, he realized who it was. Sendak. “Wh – What brings you here tonight? Is there an issue that can’t wait till morning?” Sendak just made his way over before placing his hand over Lotor’s and placing a kiss on his forehead with a coy smile. “Am I to ask for permission to enter my husband’s chambers? You’ve been so preoccupied, sleeping alone…I wanted to just….”

At hearing his husband’s gentle words, Lotor leaned into Sendak’s touch and just let himself go limp. All the exhaustion and insecurity from before just melted away. Up until now, he didn’t realize how much he craved and longed for his spouses, the loves of his life. He grasped at Sendak’s hand with both hands this time as he nuzzled into his husband’s warm touch. “I’m sorry, my love, if it looks as if I’ve been avoiding you two….tha – that is the last thing I ever want you two to feel.”

Sendak was touched by Lotor’s words and pulled him in to a tight embrace, stroking his fingers through the snowy white tresses. “Oh Lotor, my love, you’re too hard on yourself. We know all that you’ve done for the Empire, for us, but what about you? Who takes care of you?”

Hearing his husband speak such sentimental words, and knowing how Persephone felt about him, he returned Sendak’s tight embrace as well. That’s all he wanted, that’s all he craved. The reassurance, the knowledge that he is desired and loved, it pushed away all the negative thoughts he previously had from before. All he wanted was to be held and be in the present with the ones he loves.

In his revelry, Lotor felt Sendak’s hands gently rub on his back, and then those hands began to move lower down his frame, as if he was trying to take off his…, wait, what? He pulled back with a slight nervous look on his face. “Are – are you sure? I don’t want you to feel that your obligated to…” Sendak placed a finger over Lotor’s lips.

“Hush, my love. This night is for you, and you alone.” At that, Sendak began to slowly remove his armor and Lotor’s night robes, in between breathless kisses. Even as they were undressing, Sendak took his time studying Lotor. Gods, the view of his body was just as nice as always, but there was something soft and intimate about it at night. Finally bare to each other, Sendak resumed his kisses, deepening them.

Lotor could feel his burning desire threatening to overflow, as he released a small moan that was too loud for Sendak’s liking. “Hush,” he said, trying to quiet Lotor down. “Let me take care of you, my love, You deserve to be marveled at.”

At first Lotor nervously anticipated what was to come, until he noticed Sendak’s cheeky smile as he reached down to stroke the now growing member. He kissed Lotor’s cheek tenderly, just to see the way Lotor’s ears flick back as he relaxed. Lotor trusted both of his spouses completely, but during intimate moments like this, the small gestures of love and affection they showered on him gave him a sense of peace and belonging. That he was one to be desired and loved.

“You’ll like what’s to come later this evening,” Sendak purred as he moved to now plaster kisses on Lotor’s neck. “Our minx of a wife has something in store as well. Just be good for me until she comes, my star.” Lotor nodded. Sendak shifted and placed himself behind Lotor, coaxing Lotor into laying on his side. “Here, lay with me, like this.” Sendak said, amused by the shiver that went down Lotor’s spine, and the gooseflesh that decorated his skin.

He continued palming and grasping Lotor’s member, planning to keep him slick and wet for the night. He didn’t want to completely spent his husband, but he wanted to show Lotor his unending love. Lotor whimpered softly as he laid on his side, naked and vulnerable to his husband, no doubt he was starting to feel terribly sensitive as the strokes began to increase. 

Sendak hushed him again and pulled his sheath free, prodding to Lotor’s entrance. “Relax, my darling. Let yourself go and submit to me.” Lotor nodded, and let himself relax. He felt Sendak’s ministrations slightly slow down as he slowly sheathed himself inside. Lotor gasped at the sensation he felt as Sendak’s cock enter him, still stroking his member.

He loved being stuffed, being stretched out, and even loved the sense of just being in the here and now with his loved ones. Sendak guided Lotor’s hips as he rocked against him. Hips slapping and bodies rocking, Lotor gasped. Any other time he would feel ashamed of the sounds he emitted, yet he didn’t care in this moment.

“Easy, love,” Sendak grunted. “You have to relax for me.”Lotor whined louder, jerking his hips impatiently against Sendak’s crotch, enjoying the friction. _Oh so that’s how he wanted it_. Lotor was never that good about delayed gratification when it came to sex, but Sendak realized that Lotor had waited long enough throughout these months. 

“Do you like this, my love?” Sendak hoarsely asked. “A little plan that’s courtesy of me and our wife.” Before Lotor could respond, Sendak thrusted deeper into Lotor, the moans and groans from both of them a combination of growls and desire.

Lotor emitted a sound between a laugh and a moan between his thrusts, indicating that he heard Sendak, but it was so overwhelming. Being stretched out by Sendak was intense already, but to have his husband stroking him and whispering these sweet nothings in his ear. Oh sweet gods, he was in heaven already.

Hearing Lotor’s moans and feeling his body writhe against him, Sendak couldn’t ask for anything better. “I know you want to come, my love. I want you to. You make the best noises when I’m inside you”, Sendak crooned. Lotor’s eyes shot wide open, aroused and craving more. He rolled his hips a little, trying to get a deeper feel and remembering Sendak’s words from earlier. He and Persephone had planned this? An evening just for him? Where was she now? How he wanted to share this with her, his Empress, their Queen.

Their sweet Persephone, a being that was both half human and half god, born and molded from magic. One that was born into a warrior’s culture like that of the Galra, but was gentle, diplomatic, and strong in her own degree. Gods, how he wanted her here as well. She’d already given him and Sendak everything they wanted: love, a family, and a second chance of life. Just thinking of her, and the life the three of them build together, with the sweat beading down his body, Lotor’s thick swollen cock throbbed in time to his husband’s thrusts.

He couldn’t resist it anymore. With Sendak’s arms now wrapped fully around him, Lotor reached down to stroke his own cock. He could feel himself beginning to approach his release, and he wanted to dive off that cliff into ecstasy. “So impatient”, Sendak cooed. “I thought I said I was going to spoil you. Maybe you want me to stop?” 

Lotor vigorously shook his head, a shaky voice as his only pleas. “No, puh – please! Let me come. Please, make me come!” He didn’t want Sendak to stop. “Oh love…” Sendak murmured. “You’ve been so good for me this evening. Let me be good to you.” Lotor moaned softly as he rolled his hips faster, stroking his cock faster. Seeing his husband drive himself to the brink with pleasure, it only spurred Sendak on more. Gods, he was so beautiful in their throes of passion. ”That’s it…that’s it my love!” Lotor made a soft sound, even as he let himself just let go and give in to his release.

“Oh you want to come now, don’t you? Do it. I want you to! You _are_ such a beautiful man…I love you so” Sendak teased. He knew that Lotor couldn’t resist such gentle names, and Sendak wanted to make Lotor come feeling completely loved. He wanted to see the pleasure writhe in every contour of Lotor’s body and hear those sweet moans that would make any prostitute blush.

Lotor steadily slowed down his hips, and began to ground harder on Sendak’s cock. He was right there! He could feel himself ready to burst, cock dripping onto the bed sheets. Sendak reached in front of him, putting his hands over Lotor’s to help him stroke his cock. “Here, let me. We’ll come together.” Lotor whined loudly, his tears that were once of stress now ones of pleasure.

He felt Sendak’s cock throbbing, signaling that he wasn’t far from his release. “Ahh, yes! Fuck, yes! That’s it! Come with me!,” Sendak roared, pleased when he felt Lotor’s cock release over their hands. It sent Sendak over his edge as well, coming inside of his husband with broken moans that formed a symphony with Lotor’s. Lotor panted, trembling and shivering against his husband, his whole body feeling weightless.

Sendak slowly unsheathed himself from his husband, still trying to be gentle amidst their oversensitive bodies. Even after he pulled out of Lotor, Sendak still gathered him in his arms. “How are you feeling, my love? Satisfied? Relaxed?” Lotor hummed in amusement. “Only you could act so blasé after fucking”, he uttered with a chuckle.

“You were so beautiful, my heart,” Sendak said, turning Lotor towards him to cup his face. He wiped away the glistening tears from Lotor’s face with his thumbs, placing kisses on his face as well. “You’re just too good for me.” Lotor’s hummed with a blissed smile on his face as he nuzzled into Sendak’s chest. “Oh, what did I do to deserve you? To deserve such spouses who love me so?” Sendak smiled, as he heard footsteps drawing closer to the chambers. _Perfect. She’s right on time._

Soon, the doors slid open as a tall, slim figure sauntered in. “Well Sendak, its eems you’ve taken good care of our husband already. What could you possibly need my help with?”, she crooned with a lipsticked smirk. Lotor’s ears flickered as soon as he recognized that voice. Persephone? Their Perse?

Sendak grinned as he saw their wife make her way to their bed. “Nonsense, my Queen. This was just what you call a warm up. Now that you’re here, there’s more to come.” Lotor gulped at their insinuations. What exactly did they have in mind for the evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of the smut! Little bit longer than the last, but it pays off with a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is tooth rotting family fluff! <3

“Tell me, Sendak, how fares our husband this evening?” Her usual body forming armor for the day, was now stripped away to the lingerie she was gifted on their wedding day. A silk robe covering the lace bodices, mesh stockings that emphasized her toned legs, and a low cut that threatened to let her breasts overflow.

Still spent from his activities with Sendak, Lotor felt himself growing hot, and hard, as his queen placed herself on the bed next to them. She was so close to him that he could smell the spice and sweetness coming from her perfume.

Sendak chuckled darkly. “He’s starting to loosen up a bit. Can’t have him not making time for us, now can we?” At that, Persephone removed her robe to reveal what laid underneath. Lotor swallowed hard at the sight before him: his ruthless and powerful Empress, descended from deities, ready to take him and his love. And she was wearing the gift both men bestowed on her on their wedding night, the sentiment not lost on him.

“Oh, you’re right about that. I didn’t come down this way, dressed like this, if not to take care of him for the night.” Oh, now he definitely wanted her, even more now. “You….you came through the hallway, dressed like that? What if…what if some--?” At that, Persephone placed a finger over Lotor’s lips. “Ssshhh, hush my love.”

Slowly, yet sweetly, she cupped his face with her hands. “If someone tried to stop me, they would bitterly regret it. I do as I damn well please when it comes to my men.” Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now.

She seemed to have read his mind as she pressed her lips against his, swallowing his moan before proceeding to plant other smaller kisses on the bridge of his nose and face. Lotor looked up at her, admiring her lipsticked smile and hooded eyes. “Gods, I love you.”

Persephone softly chuckled as she brushed her nose against his. “I adore you as well, light of my life. Let me show you the extent of that.” Robe discarded, Persephone laid down next to her husband as she pulled him closer to her.

Her soft lips plastered kisses over his neck, his sensitive ears, and even in some areas of his chest. Lotor wasn’t ashamed of the soft gasps and whines that came out of him, pulling her closer as her lips and lace brushed against his skin. _Does she know what she does to me? Do both of them realize that?_ Given his current state, he could cum again just from her body pressing and rubbing against his. _Oh heavens above, her breasts…!_

As Persephone administered her kisses, Sendak darkly laughed at Lotor’s reactions. “Now, what was it you said again, my Queen? Something about the throne for our Emperor.” Between her kisses, Persephone flashed Sendak a quick wink and smirk at what she had planned. “Oh I was just casually mentioning how our Emperor deserved to be marveled at from time to time, whilst sitting on his throne. Something fit for a king.”

At that, Lotor felt Sendak’s cock begin to harden again as it pressed against his backside. “Well then, let’s give him what he wants.” Feeling his body heat up again, Lotor only managed a somewhat weak response in his bliss. “At this point, I’ll let you two do as you please. I want to feel you deep inside, and just….mhhhmmf…please. Fuck me.” Sendak gently sheathed himself inside Lotor again, before sitting up with Lotor carefully placed in his lap. “Then here, my Queen, give him your love.”

Persephone hummed in amusement at Lotor’s arouse expression as she kneeled on the bed, face to face with her Emperor. She resumed her kisses from before, dragging her nails down his back and enjoying every second of his body reacting to her touch. Her lips trailed along his neck, collarbones, with the occasionally nick to his ears, before she slowly lowered herself down. Kisses down his neck, to his toned chest, and down his stomach where her lips grazed along his neatly trimmed happy trail.

As Lotor noticed how close she was getting to his hardening cock, he felt the heat pool in his core as she looked up at him with a smile. _Oh you minx, you knew what you were doing!_ ” He felt her breath brush against his cock as it twitched in arousal, before being admired by the warmth of her lips. Between Sendak’s thrusts and Persephone’s kisses, Lotor felt the dull pleasure begin to form a knot in his stomach. Gods, how he wanted to just remain here and be endlessly fucked by his spouses.

Soon, Lotor was snapped out of his revelry as he felt her tongue lick up and down his member. The hot and wet sensation spurred Lotor on as his hips snapped forward, releasing a sobbing moan at the intense feeling. “Fff-ff-uuckk! Oh Perse! Don’t! Don’t stop! Please!” Hearing his moans, it only encouraged her more as she took his member in her mouth, hands grabbing at his hips and moving up his waist.

Sendak laughed between his moans at Lotor’s reaction, as he thrusted in deeper. “She was always the sensual one, wasn’t she? You and I both know what that pretty mouth of hers has gotten from us.” Aside from their rendezvouses between the sheets, Lotor recalled Persephone’s caring and loving nature when it came to their family.

How he admired her and was grateful for her everyday. Where Sendak was his consort that served as a pillar of strength, military fortitude, and resoluteness for Lotor, Persephone was a presence of reassurance, and one that soothed his soul.

His Queen. His Empress. _No, she’s ours. Only ours._ She was many things to them: an ally and ambassador between Voltron and the Coalition, a warrior hailing from gods and immortals, a wielder of magic that soothed and healed him compared to the past, a passionate lover, a fair and just ruler, and the loving mother of the children they all bore together. He and Sendak couldn’t have asked for a more perfect spouse, and they all made sure to express the depth of their affections.

Lotor could feel her cheeks begin to hollow out as she hummed around his cock, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. He reached down to lace his fingers through her dark locks as she quickened her pace. Head bobbing up and down, along with Sendak relentlessly fucking him, Lotor felt he could cum at any moment.

“Oh gods, you are good at that!”, he loudly groaned. He bucked his hips at a faster pace, chest heaving, completely surrendering to the pleasure. Before he felt himself reach his second peak, Persephone released him from her mouth, his slick on her lips.

Lotor let out a loud whine, bucking his hips in retaliation just to get some sort of friction. “N – no, no no….fuck, why did you stop?!” To anyone else, the whining tone of his voice would have sounded desperately pathetic, but he didn’t care. As long as he was in the comfort of his bed chambers with his husband and wife, Lotor could care less about formalities. Sendak reached forward to stroke his husband’s cock. “What makes you think she’s done? The night is still young.” At that, Persephone stood up only to make her way onto his lap.

As she gathered him in her arms, Lotor pulled Persephone closer to him, feeling the mix of soft fabric and her skin pressed against him. He could feel her hands grasping at him, massaging smooth circles into his skin and threading through his hair. Her gentle hands that caressed his face, wiped his tears, and held onto his and Sendak’s in proud display for all to see.

He felt her lips brush against his ear, as she whispered to him. “I couldn’t let you cum just yet, my heart. I want you inside of me, to feel you.” He could feel her core dripping on his cock, every second more torturous than the last. Slowly, she began to sink herself onto his cock, the ridges on the underside sending pleasure through all of her nerves.

With a gasp and a swallow, Lotor felt her take him fully inside her as she began to rock her hips against him. _So hot…, so wet and warm_. Maybe the emotions were getting the best of him, but being here with his spouses, Lotor felt safe. He felt vulnerable and secure, as if he could just bare his soul without the judgment from either of them.

Lotor pulled her close to him, foreheads touching, with a look that conveyed all the passion and emotion he felt in this moment. His passionate look meeting hers, decorated with a breathless lipsticked smile and fluttering eyelashes as she felt the pleasure rush through her. Hearing her moans, Sendak couldn’t resist but move forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Taking his kiss, Persephone managed to hold both men against her. “Stay, I want you both here with me.” Not ones to deny their queen, both Galra kept near as the three of them lost themselves to the thrusts and moans of pleasure. Here he was, being thoroughly fucked by his husband and wife, Lotor couldn’t have asked for a better night. Sendak’s large cock filling him and his firm chest pressed against his back, with his wife’s bosom bouncing as she rode him, his perverted mind wanted this image immortalized.

Before, he couldn’t imagine a life filled with love or true happiness, but now, he couldn’t get enough of it. Their moans were a sensual symphony to his ears, a sound he wanted to replay in his mind for the remainder of his life. It wasn’t long till he felt his cock begin to twitch and his thrusts more shallow, signaling his fast-approaching release. Sendak and Persephone could feel their own peak arriving as well, as they began to pick up the pace of their thrusts.

Sendak nicked against one of Lotor’s ears, admiring how it flickered against his touch. “I know you want to cum, darling. Do it. Just give yourself!”, Sendak crooned as he tried to maintain his breaking composure.

Persephone could see her husbands quickly losing themselves, as she picked up her pace, wanting to cum with them as well. Feeling bold, she clenched her walls around Lotor’s cock and pressed a fierce kiss against his neck, nails raking along Sendak’s shoulder. “Cum for me, love! Be with me.”

It was all so intense for Lotor, he shuddered as he came inside his wife. His release spurred on Persephone’s and Sendak’s release as well, their moans louder than before as the pleasure ignited their body. The three of them all held onto each other, shivering and shaking from the intensity. Soon, they gently fell onto the bed, bodies basking in the afterglow of their love-making.

The moans gave way to gentle sighs and laughs as they laid on the bed, fingers lazily grazing against each other’s skin. Lotor was the first to break the silence. “Gods, that was…you two were….”. Sendak cut him off with a kiss. “You were good too, love. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Persephone admired the sight before her. “Gods, I never get tired of making love with you. You know how to treat a lady.” At that, both Galra men smiled as they pulled her towards them, kisses along her shoulder, neck, and lips, with Sendak’s large hands cupping her breasts. “Mhhhmmm, what our lady wants, she gets.” Even as he placed his hands over her body, Lotor could feel himself growing partially frustrated with her clothed barriers.

“Darling, as much as I admire the sentiment, please remove these infernal devices from your body. How dare you come clothed, to here of all places?”, he said with a crooked smirk. Persephone returned with that cheeky smile he adored during their banters. “I do something nice for the evening, and this is how you repay your Empress?”

Lotor gently nuzzled his nose against hers before pressing a kiss to it. “You should know by now it’s futile to come dressed to our wedding bed, especially during the night.” Persephone slightly stretched out her body, exposing limbs and legs. “Fine, do as you wish, my insufferably loving husbands.”

Soon the lace lingerie and stockings were noting but torn mesh, quickly discarded to the floor. Sendak ran his finger against the contours of her body as he kissed her shoulder. “We’ll buy you another for our anniversary.” “I’ll hold you two to it.”

As the night dragged on, the three just laid together in their bliss, kissing and gently touching each other. It wasn’t long until they had dozed off, a tangled mess of limbs all wrapped around the other, content in their domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe and healthy!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter! Took me awhile to write, but it's finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of family fluff with smol babies in this chapter!

Slowly stirring from his sleep, Lotor had never felt so refreshed and rested in all of his centuries of life. As he slowly blinked, Lotor looked down to his body and saw the arms that clung to him. Arms attached to the beautiful bodies of the spouses he so adored. Turning on his side, Lotor felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest at the sight of his husband and wife.

Ones that were such a commanding presence in the throne room and on the battlefield, now serene and calm in the afterglow. Flushed faces, and mussed hair and fur, they were just as beautiful as they were on their wedding day. The day Lotor couldn’t believe as the two he loved the most in the universe, nay all of reality, pledged to build a life with him. And a beautiful life it was!

From Sendak’s massively toned body to Persephone’s lean figure and pink plump lips, Lotor felt his heart lurch at the sight of them. Only a sight they could bless him with and no one else. The sentiments from the night before were not lost on him. _They really do love me. They came to me, in a moment of vulnerability, and just let me “be” with them._

He could feel the emotion bubbling up in his chest, the lump forming in his throat as Lotor reflected on his legacy with his Perse and Sendak. Ten beautiful heirs from their pregnancies, and a life of happiness, power, peace, and success that Lotor wouldn’t trade for anything else in the universe.

He didn’t want to wake them yet, but Lotor let his arm drift across their bodies. “Oh, my darlings, you’re everything I ever dreamed of and more. Elegant, perfect, mesmerizing.” At that, Persephone stirred under his touch with a soft moan as she slowly began to open her eyes. She was met with the sight of Sendak’s arm draped over her and Lotor’s indigo orbs reflecting the love he held for them. She gently laughed as her hand that housed her ornate matrimonial band brushed against Lotor’s cheek.

“You’re not as subtle as you think yourself.” She pushed herself up as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. _Gods above did she ever taste so sweet._ “How can I be, when I have my heart and soul with me?” She tried not to wake Sendak with her mirthful giggles, yet ultimately failed when she felt Sendak’s arm move over her body to engulf them both. His raspy voice sending shivers up hers and Lotor’s spine. “Hhhmmmm, you two already starting round 2 without me?”

Persephone feigned disbelief as she let out a gasp. “Nonsense, husband! Just warming up, as you so coyly put last night.” Sendak let out an aroused growl as he kissed down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. “Then, please, let us indulge in that before the day starts.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Sendak and Lotor plastered kisses on her body, savoring their moments together and enjoying every second of it. The kisses from her men only spurred Persephone, feeling their hardness press against her legs. _Can this moment just go on for the rest of the day?_ Yet the dream did not last long, as there was a rapid knocking at the door.

“Emperor! Empress! Commander! Your absences are most noted, and you are needed immediately.” All three groaned with frustration, mostly Persephone, as she raised her voice at the interrupting guard. “And what, pray tell, is important that we are awakened at this ungodly hour?” The guard swallowed before choosing his next words. “It’s um…er…your children, my lady. They’ve been inquiring to your whereabouts for this morning.”

At that, Persephone gasped as she sat upright in their bed. “Ahh, ta morá mou!” She began to scramble out of the bed with hurried breaths. “Thank you, sentry. We’ll be there momentarily.” With a quick “Yes, my lady”, the sentry’s footsteps retreated away towards his duties. As Persephone rushed to the washroom to prepare for the day, Lotor feigned a mocked groan as he held out his arms outstretched towards her, while Sendak chuckled at the dramatic flair.

Persephone shot a smirk in their general direction. “I can assure you two that I am not done with you yet.” Lotor wasn’t entirely convinced. “Yes, but I would prefer you in the here and now, with us, my dear.” Her mirthful laugh was a such a sweet sound to his ears. “Then why don’t you two come join me?” _Oh, now that would be too good to pass up._ At that, Sendak quickly left their bed, with a sarcastic retort to Lotor’s antics. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I would prefer that than just lying in bed”.

Time had passed, and Persephone and Sendak made their way to the main throne room where their children awaited them. “Well, he seemed thoroughly refreshed after the night with you.” “Give yourself some credit, darling. No one could match your skill.” Sendak preened at her words of praise and pulled her into a bridal carry before they entered. “Gods above, how and why we were lucky enough to have you in our lives, I’ll never understand.”

Persephone leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, caressing his cheek with her free hand. “You and Lotor think too lowly of yourselves. You’ve been my friends, colleagues, allies, and now the ones I call my husbands and fathers of our children.” Before he could capture her lips in another kiss, they were interrupted by the joyful greetings of ten small voices, with a jubilant “Mama! Papa!”

Down below, the ten children of Emperor Lotor and Empress Persephone, along with their consort Sendak, eagerly ran to their parents, arms outstretched for hugs. Ten little ones, ten little gifts that made their family: Gonii, twins Kari and Kani, Bero, Hani, Andromache, Celeste, Sabine, Anat, and the littlest, Calanthe. All perfect and beautiful in the eyes of their parents.

“Oh hello my little hearts! Éla, éla se ména!” She leapt down from Sendak’s arms to gather as many little ones as she could, whereas the twin boys, Gonii and Bero clung to Sendak’s legs and arms with high-pitched giggles. The halls were filled with the joyous sounds of their family, which reached Lotor’s ears as he made his way down the hall.

Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated from the night before, and from their extended activities in the morning, Lotor felt different. He felt light, as if he was on a cloud without the weight of many worlds crushing down on him. He felt content, relieved, and grateful for the ones he had in his life now.

Hearing the laughter of his family, it filled his heart with a foreign feeling. A type of happiness he was unfamiliar with, but now welcomed into his life. As he crossed the threshold into the throne room, the sight of his laughing children with their mother and father was an image that was etched in his mind. Watching Bero and Sabine make their way over to their mother, he could hear a sliver of their conversation.

“How is father, mother? Is he alright?” “He didn’t come say goodnight last night.” Persephone gathered them in her arms with a gentle sigh. “Oh my little suns and stars, your father is a man who is passionate about his work and still perseveres when the odds aren’t in his favor.

Yet, he does all this because he loves you and your siblings, and he loves out family. Even if we don’t get the chance often, we should all let him know that. I’m sure he would love to hear it, especially coming from you, dear children.”

Hearing her words, Lotor could feel his eyes begin to glisten and prickle with tears at the corners. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed the night with her and Sendak, it held a different meaning now than before. Not just lust, but a love that had grown richer over the years. They were worried about him, they cared about him, and they would choose to love him every day no matter what.

Lotor snapped out of his revelry when he felt the smallest tug at his clothes, looking into the bright orbs of his little Calanthe. The youngest of the ten, a gift that had the best qualities of Persephone and Sendak. She was as lovely as her mother, with the faint facial markings and purple-yellow eyes of her father.

“Papa, up! Up!”, she exclaimed in an urgent voice with her tiny arms outstretched. Lotor chuckled at his youngest daughter and gathered her up in his arms, her tiny body slightly bigger than his hands put together. “There you are, my little star. How’s my little princess?”, he said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Good! I’m happy this much!” At that, she stretched out her arms as far as she could with the biggest grin she could muster. “Well then you must be ecstatic, but then again, only the best for my littlest princess.” He pressed another kiss to her cheek amongst her giggles. What Calanthe said next caught him off guard. “Were you sad, Papa? You looked sad before.”

Lotor gently gasped at her remark. _Ever so intuitive for one so small._ “No, my dear, I’m happy. I’m…just in love. With you and your siblings, and with your mother and father. I’m grateful to have you all as my family.” Calanthe giggled as her small hands reached to caress her father’s face. “I love you too, Papa.” He held her to him in the tightest embrace as he made his way over to the rest of his kin, a smile on his face and with love in his heart.


End file.
